


乡村爱情故事

by wsmd



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 文如题，很土，非常土cp含51、89和一点点79，泥塑要素有
Relationships: Chen Youwei/He Changxi, Huang Jiaxin | Jia Yi/Li Wen Han
Kudos: 3





	乡村爱情故事

1.

阳光明媚的某一天，大虎村村长李汶翰下基层视察民情。

远处山坡上村草陈宥维和村花何昶希正在约会，村里的养殖大户黄嘉新正在追一只到处乱跑的鸡，村支书管栎正在向不久前从寒国回来的姚明明介绍村里这几年的变化。

好一派祥和的景象。

不过这平静的场面很快就被打破了，因为隔壁GPS村的夏瀚宇又过来收保护费了。

“你说你天天过来干啥呢，每次都被我们暴打一顿你图啥啊？”李汶翰随手拿起黄嘉新养殖场旁的一袋垃圾，“帮我把这袋垃圾扔到村口的垃圾场，谢谢啊。”

夏瀚宇摆出很凶很阴险的表情：“今天我是来强抢村花的。”

“哟，听听，多稀奇啊。”李汶翰象征性地拍了拍手啧啧称奇，又苦口婆心地教育，“年轻人听我一句劝，GPS没有前途，不如加入我们大虎村，还有五险一金。”

夏瀚宇果断拒绝：“我不要，你们村名太土了，没有GPS洋气。”

最后夏瀚宇还是没能成功把村花拐回村，他只能继续回GPS种田，企图抢夺优秀生产村的名号。

没想到大虎村比他阴险多了，李汶翰斥巨资买了个大功率的喇叭，对着夏瀚宇喊：“对面的灰太狼，劝你立刻投降，归入我们大虎村，重新做人！”

后来这个喇叭被李汶翰放在黄嘉新的瓜田里，天天对着夏瀚宇的瓜田循环播放李汶翰的录音：“必yu的必！”

夏瀚宇忍无可忍，叫来隔壁村的施展，用他高分贝的大嗓门跟李汶翰的喇叭对骂：“GPS永不为奴！”

施展喊了三天，效果卓越，声音大大盖过李汶翰的喇叭，气得李汶翰又买了三个喇叭，东南西北各一个摆在瓜田里，全方位立体环绕式播放“必yu的必”和“GPS永远为奴”。

这场battle终结在施展喊累了，让夏瀚宇给他结工资的时候。

夏瀚宇不敢相信：“凭我俩的情谊，你忍心收我钱？施展我真的看错你了……”

施展不耐烦地打断他：“搞快点，不给钱算撒子蓝人。”

堂堂一方恶霸夏瀚宇当然没有钱，于是愤怒的施展把他的瓜田吃光了，独留夏瀚宇一个人惆怅地望天。

生活真的好不容易，还是收拾收拾回青青草原抓羊吧。

2.

这次的生产大赛大虎村不战而胜，黄嘉新凭借自己占半个村面积的养殖场取得了压倒性的胜利。

“优秀生产村”的红旗送到大虎村的时候，李汶翰高兴坏了，决定要在村头摆几桌庆祝。

但是碍于资金不足，因此李汶翰不得不向村内的乡镇企业家李振宁求助。

李汶翰把前来拜访的原因简单说了下，递上一支中华：“镇平啊，你看，能不能给点赞助呢？”

本来李汶翰还担心自己狮子大开口，两万块会不会太多，结果李振宁听完他报的钱数，紧紧地皱起了眉：“才两万块你在看不起谁？”

财大气粗李镇平大手一挥，六万块哗哗哗地进账，李汶翰看着钱，心想这年头人傻钱多真好。

庆功宴顺利地摆了起来，李汶翰拿着话筒热情洋溢：“各位父老乡亲，各位亲朋好友，各位老铁们，大家好！欢迎大家来到我们大虎村的优秀生产村庆功宴！让我们用热烈的掌声欢迎本次酒席的唯一赞助方，李振宁李先生致辞！”

李振宁自带音响，播放着喜气洋洋的《好运来》，言简意赅：“大家别客气，吃好喝好。”

陈宥维和何昶希穿一身红，真是好一对般配的璧人。

璧人跟李汶翰黄嘉新坐在同一桌，时不时要你给我夹一个鸡腿我喂你吃一口鸭肉，看得李汶翰鸡皮疙瘩掉一地。

陈宥维举起装着可乐的纸杯：“恭喜黄大哥。”

何昶希举起装着雪碧的纸杯：“贺喜黄大哥。”

黄嘉新也举起装着橙汁的纸杯：“谢谢弟弟弟妹。”

李汶翰想了一会没想明白他们三个到底谁年纪比较大，于是放任这样错误的辈分关系延续下去。

然而陈宥维换了瓶旺仔牛奶来敬他：“大嫂，我敬你一杯，这些年你跟着我大哥辛苦了。”

李汶翰眯起眼：“你叫我什么？”

反应过来自己说了什么的陈宥维立刻倒在何昶希肩头：“希希，我喝醉了。”

李汶翰看了一眼他手中的旺仔牛奶，冷笑一声：“怎么，醉奶？”

3.

养殖大户黄嘉新和村长李汶翰有一腿这件事，村内上至八十岁的老头老太太，下到三岁的小孩，人尽皆知。

只有当事人李汶翰不知道。

李汶翰跟村支书管栎和留寒归来的姚明明蹲在村委会办公室门口斗地主，继续冷笑：“黄嘉新怎么配得上我。”

管栎说：“他可是我们村的养殖大户，养的鸡鸭猪鱼连起来可以绕我们村三圈，李汶翰你要求别太高了。——对五。”

姚明明说：“而且他又高又帅，虽然人傻了点，但一看就是特别听老婆话的那种，汶翰哥你俩挺配的。——对九。”

李汶翰说：“你们说的有点道理。——对圈。”

远在一里之外的黄嘉新听不到这段对话，他正在鸡圈里兴奋地摩拳擦掌：“让我看看是哪只幸运的小鸡能有这个荣幸被我抓来给李汶翰炖汤。”

下午黄嘉新炖好了鸡汤，开着他24K纯金镶钻的拖拉机朝着李汶翰家轰轰烈烈地迈进。

李汶翰正在午睡，忽然被一阵突突突的发动机声和砰砰砰的敲门声吵醒，本来就烦的不行，一开门发现是黄嘉新，心中默念三遍“人生就像一场戏，因为有缘才相聚”才忍住暴打黄嘉新的冲动。  
黄嘉新端着一口砂锅，笑得牙不见眼：“村长，尝尝我给你准备的鸡吧！”

李汶翰：“……”

黄嘉新：“……”

4.

今天大虎村有件大事。

村里唯一的大学生胡春杨放暑假回村了。

胡春杨是李汶翰的表弟，在国内知名985大学读书，一心只有学习，只有寒暑假才回来。

李汶翰一大早就严阵以待，抓了黄嘉新的鸡鸭猪鱼做了一大桌丰富的接风宴，还打发免费劳动力黄嘉新去拉横幅。

黄嘉新在烈日下把横幅挂在两棵歪脖子树上，擦了擦汗看着红色横幅上“热烈欢迎全村的骄傲胡春阳胡大学生回村”的字样，心中略有酸意。

他怎么对表弟都这么好，就是不理我。黄嘉新变成村头一颗静止的小熊软糖，默默泪流问苍天。

中午李汶翰开着他那辆保时捷把胡春杨从机场接回来了，胡春杨一下车就看到村头那个浮夸的横幅，顿时无语：“李汶翰你把我名字都打错了。”

“啊？”李汶翰懵了，“哦哦哦我记起来了，你的羊是能吃的那个羊对吧？”

胡春杨：“呵呵。”

这个暑假胡春杨感到了前所未有的寂寞，因为大学生没有暑假作业，平常他的暑假都是在快快乐乐写作业中度过的。

胡春杨思前想后，农村网不好也没办法继续看学习视频，正要打开手机玩开心消消乐，窗户上突然贴上了一张人脸。

胡春杨面不改色，手已经伸到书包里摸到了防狼喷雾。

看清来人是谁时，他松了一口气。

哦，黄嘉新，村里的那个养殖大户，喜欢我哥，但是看起来智商不太高的样子。

但他表面上还是客客气气：“嘉新哥，有什么事吗？”

黄嘉新进门后就苦着一张脸，看着李汶翰的房间欲言又止。胡春杨放任他cos望妻石，自顾自地玩消消乐。

终于在胡春杨第三次失败闯第518关的时候，黄嘉新开口了：“春杨啊，能不能帮我辅导一下啊？”

胡春杨：？

黄嘉新回想起前几天他给李汶翰送鸡汤的时候，李汶翰冷酷地把保时捷的车钥匙甩他脸上：“开拖拉机的别想追我，想追我起码得开玛莎拉蒂！”

身为养殖大户，黄嘉新买是买得起玛莎拉蒂的，但是他不会开。他连驾照都没考下来。

可驾照太难考了，科目一的题目看得他头都大了，于是他求助村里的唯一大学生胡春杨。

胡春杨点点头：“要我帮你可以，辅导费一小时一百块。”

黄嘉新激昂地声明：“我可是为了你哥！”

胡春杨：“哦，那一小时三百块。”

黄嘉新：“……”

5.

在黄嘉新科目一考了四次依旧没有过并且被胡春杨陈宥维何昶希管栎姚明明李振宁甚至隔壁村的夏瀚宇等一众狠狠嘲笑过之后，他放弃了。

天涯何处无芳草，何必单恋李汶翰。黄嘉新企图给自己洗脑。

嘤，不行，他就是喜欢李汶翰。

黄嘉新决定正式表白了，行就行，不行再想办法。

他郑重其事地开始做前期准备，首先把家里的一溜拖拉机都拖了出来，上面贴着打印出来的七彩的求爱宣言；然后花大价钱把村里所有用来宣传的墙承包了下来，用红色的油漆写上“李汶翰我爱你”；再把歪脖子树上的横幅拆下来又换上“汶翰汶翰我爱你，就像老鼠爱大米”；最后跑去李振宁那里借来了音响，开到最大声交替播放着《做我老婆好不好》和《老婆老婆我爱你》。

姚明明被黄嘉新这样大阵仗的“深情”感动，热泪盈眶：“你对汶翰哥好好啊，好感人啊。”

在大城市接受了高等教育文化熏陶的胡春杨嫌弃地评价：“俗，俗不可耐。土，土里土气。”

管栎拍拍胡春杨的肩膀：“杨杨你可能不太了解你哥，李汶翰就喜欢这样又土又俗的。”

傍晚时分，黄嘉新在玉米地里找到了李汶翰。

夕阳把李汶翰勾勒出一层淡淡的金光，李汶翰的侧脸在橘红色晚霞的映衬下美得像一幅画，黄嘉新看呆了。

李汶翰正蹲在玉米地里看蚂蚁搬家，一边看一边嘴里还念叨着：“这只是我，这只是杨杨，这只是黄嘉新……黄嘉新好笨哦，爬得这么慢，快跑快跑，不然追不上我了……”

黄嘉新走过去蹲在李汶翰旁边，李汶翰被吓了一跳，黄嘉新鼓足勇气小声说：“汶翰。”

“那我现在就来追你。”

村民们仍未知道那天玉米地里发生了什么事，总之村长和村里的养殖大户真的搞在一起了。

字面意思的搞。

6.

大虎村这个村还算富裕，其中99%的GDP都是由黄嘉新贡献的，剩下的1%是村草和村花在村口举办走秀卖门票得来的。

前期宣传很到位，来的人不少，李汶翰给夏瀚宇留了张前排的票，夏瀚宇撕着嘴皮面无表情地看完了整场秀。

台上村花村草光明正大穿情侣装，迈着脚下生风的步伐，仿佛不是在乡村大舞台而是在巴黎时装周，最后还合唱一首《甜蜜蜜》收尾，台下夏瀚宇冷酷地起哄：“亲一个。”

李汶翰笑得隔壁村都能听见：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈苦海无涯回头是岸，加入我们大虎村，我给你介绍对象。”

夏瀚宇说：“我不要，我要当北风中一匹孤傲的狼。”

7.

村草和村花要结婚了，邀请村里每家每户都来参加他们的婚礼，也给隔壁GPS村的夏瀚宇发了请帖。

村长很高兴，亲自做了个“结婚证书”颁发给他俩——“陈宥维、何昶希村民在长达不知道多长时间的恋爱下终于修成正果，特发此状，以资鼓励！”，落款还盖上了村内的红章。

黄嘉新蠢蠢欲动，明里暗里提起李汶翰他俩结婚的事也该安排了，被李汶翰以“我正在事业上升期，不能结婚，影响不好”无情拒绝。

婚礼热闹得不行，四面八方赶来的朋友济济一堂。夏瀚宇吵着要让陈宥维穿婚纱，被李汶翰暴打了一顿；李振宁拉着姚明明非要学韩语，姚明明教了半天李振宁也只学会了一句“擦浪嘿”；管栎夹了一筷子鱼肉，蘸了点可乐放到何昶希碗里，何昶希浑然不觉转头就喂给了陈宥维；胡春杨趁乱把啤酒白酒红酒混在一起倒给黄嘉新喝，因为黄嘉新至今没有把科目一的辅导费给他。

后来大家都喝多了，就开始借醉行凶，疯狂吐槽彼此。

“我、我有一次，经过玉米地的时候……”黄嘉新大着舌头，“看到、看到陈宥维……嗝，和何昶希……脱了衣服在……唔！”

唯一还算比较清醒的李汶翰连忙捂住他的嘴，对宾客道：“不好意思不好意思，他脑袋不太好使，我马上打他。”

无辜被打的黄嘉新：？

8.

闹了一会总算还是新郎新娘入洞房了。

何昶希摸到被子底下放着的红枣花生和桂圆，笑了笑：“怎么还指望我给你生孩子啊？”

“你要是能生，我肯定让你生一窝，比黄嘉新养的猪还多，大虎村第一养殖大户就是我们！”陈宥维握着拳头许下壮志豪言。

何昶希被他的说法逗笑了：“生一窝你是想累死我吗？”

陈宥维没说话，低头去亲何昶希，亲了一会手就开始解何昶希婚服的扣子，解开一半却被何昶希拦下。

陈宥维委屈极了：“谈恋爱的时候你就不让做……现在都结婚了还不可以吗？”

何昶希把手指放在唇上示意他噤声，理好了衣服就往门口走去。

春宵一刻值千金，陈宥维不明白何昶希这是要去干吗，只见何昶希拉开门，下一秒扑进来两个人倒在地上。

“我们只是刚好路过，刚好路过。”李汶翰拍拍身上的土，心虚地解释，“今天天气真好你说是吧黄嘉新？”

黄嘉新立刻接话：“是啊汶翰你看天上的星星好亮啊时候不早了我们回去睡觉吧。”

得，原来是来听墙角的。

没等陈宥维哭笑不得地赶人，李汶翰和黄嘉新就马上逃离了案发现场，远远的传来黄嘉新的声音：“陈宥维你加油啊，我养的猪有几十头呢！You can！”


End file.
